Mine
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Angel yang terbuang ke Nereka. YUNdevil x JAEangle. FF/ Yunjae - Mine/ Oneshoot, Mind to RnR?


**Title : Yunjae - Mine**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : ... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Fantasy**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**[ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Don't come here, this is my ocean... Don't think about it, i can't help you...

This is my ocean...my ocean.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Whuss~

Angin berhembus dengan kencang menggoyangkan ranting tanpa daun itu, langit gelap serta udara dingin begitu terasa menusuk kulit.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya diantara pepohonan hutan itu, tak ada penerangan sedikitpun selain temaram bulan purnama yang tampak menyinari daratan itu. Dan hanya ranting tanpa daun lah yang terlihat disana.

Jaejoong merasakan aura hitam yang begitu menusuk kulitnya, dibalik punggungnya sayap besar nan putih membentang dengan indahnya, namun dengan hanya satu hentakan.

Srakk...

Sayap dipunggungnya itu seketika menghilang, tangannya kembali menyibak ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun itu, sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya sangat terlarang untuk seorang **angel** sepertinya.

Matanya kini menjelajah, sampai...sesosok bayangan hitam tampak menunjukkan keberadaan nya lalu perlahan mendekatinya, dia masih terdiam ditempatnya hingga sosok hitam itu mulai menunjukan wujud aslinya.

Seseorang dengan sayap hitam membentang dipunggungnya.

Tap...

Sosok hitam itu perlahan semakin mendekatinya, perlahan sampai dia berdiri tepat dihadapan jaejoong yang masih mematung.

Dan...srakk...

Dengan sekali hentakan pula sayap hitam dipunggungnya menghilang begitu saja, satu tangan namja bersayap hitam itu perlahan menyentuh kulit putih namja cantik dihadapannya.

"**..you're mine...**" bisiknya ditelinga namja cantik itu - jaejoong.

Seekor ular berwarna kuning tiba-tiba terlihat diantara ranting-ranting itu, lidahnya sesekali terjulur mengamati jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

"**..yes, i'm yours...**" balas jaejoong, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung sosok itu.

Mereka sesaat terdiam sampai salah satu diantara mereka mulai menyerukan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher namja dalam dekapannya.

Crashh...

Mata namja cantik itu terpejam saat sosok itu menggigit dan menghisap darahnya, dia begitu saja membiarkan sosok iblis itu menghisap darahnya.

Tubuh putihnya perlahan melemah, dia tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi jika saja namja iblis itu tak menahan tubuhnya, namja itu melepaskan gigitannya kemudian menatap jaejoong yang kini menatapnya lemah.

Srakk...

Dia menarik tubuh jaejoong kemudian membawanya berlari melewati ranting tanpa daun itu, jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

.

Brukk...

Tubuh jaejoong membentur tembok itu dengan keras, namun belum lama sampai dirasakan-nya rantai itu mengikat lehernya.

"..y..yunho..." panggilnya lemah pada namja iblis bersayap hitam dihadapannya, namja itu hanya menyeringai melihat jaejoong yang menatapnya lemah.

"..kau, nikmati saja kehidupan barumu..." seringainya sambil membelai pipi jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan namja iblis dipipinya.

Dia - yunho, menyeringai kecil kemudian perlahan mendekati namja cantik yang tampak tak berdaya itu, sangat dekat hingga kedua bibir itu kini bertemu.

"..mmpckp...ckpp..." suara decakan keduanya terdengar disana, dan lagi-lagi...ular kuning itu terlihat disela tembok itu.

"..lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, yunnie..." bisik jaejoong disela lumatan bibir yunho, namja tampan itu semakin menghisap bibir jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong mengerang tertahan saat taring tajam yunho merobek bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, yunho melumat lalu menghisap darah dibibir jaejoong, namja cantik itu meringis.

Sampai tak lama dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, tatapan jaejoong semakin terlihat lemah.

Tap...

Tap...

Dan...whuss~

Yunho melangkah lalu dalam sepersekian detik wujudnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"..." jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya.

Dihadapannya seolah berdiri refleksi tubuhnya, tak seperti cermin...namun refleksi itu seperti menunjukan dirinya yang lain, kulit putihnya yang bersinar...senyuman dibibir cherry-nya serta sayap putih yang besar membentang dipunggungnya.

Matanya terpejam, sampai...srakk...

Perlahan kedua tangannya terulur untuk menggapai rantai dilehernya, mata bulatnya terlihat lebih tajam saat ini. Ntah sejak kapan guratan hitam itu menghiasi matanya tajam.

'..ini...tak adil, aku tak akan diam saja...' batinnya lalu kini mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai dilehernya, matanya yang terlihat tajam itu memandang kesekilingnya.

Hanya ruangan luas dengan berbagai bahan logam disekelilinya, dia mengikuti naluri yang menuntunnya hingga sampai ketempat terlarang untuk kaumnya itu.

Jaejoong menarik rantai itu dengan kedua tangannya, hawa panas itu tiba-tiba merasuk pada tubuhnya...hawa panas yang begitu membakarnya.

Namja cantik itu seperti kelabakan sendiri, tubuhnya terasa terbakar lalu rantai itu semakin mengikatnya kuat.

Namun satu hal...

Dia hanya menginginkan kebebasannya, pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia mati mengenaskan karena hawa panas.

Kedua tangannya lalu menarik rantai itu kuat hingga dia terjatuh dan bertumpu disalah satu lututnya.

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain...  
**.

Namja imut itu tak hentinya menghentikan tangisannya hingga membuat seluruh daratan di bumi tiba-tiba dilanda hujan lebat.

"..aniya, aku tak akan berhenti menangis sampai hyung ku kembali..." tangisnya mengingat hyungnya yang kini sudah tak berada didekatnya lagi.

"kau, sadarlah kim junsu! dia yang memilih jalannya, hyung mu tak akan kembali"

Junsu - namja imut itu kembali menangis histeris, dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hyungnya itu menderita ditempat terkutuk itu.

Air mata junsu semakin tak tertahan, tangannya gemetar menahan perasaannya, itu semua tak akan terjadi jika namja iblis itu tak mempengaruhi hyung satu-satunya itu.

"jung yunho! kembalikan hyung ku..." tangisnya meraung bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar daratan bumi itu.

Semuanya menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keruangan luas dengan tiang-tiang yang berdiri dengan kokoh seperti tempat pemujaan iblis, langkahnya terhenti kemudian mata tajamnya menerawang.

Ditempat itu terbaring seorang namja cantik yang tampak tak bernyawa, wajah cantiknya lalu bibir cherry merahnya yang terlihat begitu indah menambah pesona cantik, namja tersebut.

Srakk...

Tangan yunho perlahan terulur untuk menggapai namja cantik itu, hanya menggapai angin karena jarak diantara dirinya dan namja cantik itu cukup jauh.

"**..jaejoon-ah...my princess...**" bisiknya masih seperti menggapai angin.

Tatapannya terlihat sendu, dia menatap jasad cantik itu dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat begitu terluka, satu tangannya masih seperti menggapainya, hingga...

Srett...

Klingg...

Mata hitam itu kini berkilat dengan merahnya, sepasang taring tajam terlihat disudut giginya.

Dan...whus~

Sayap hitam itu kembali membentang dipunggungnya, dengan sekali kedipan mata..tubuhnya melayang keatas, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada sosok cantik yang terbaring tak bernyawa itu.

'aku akan membalasnya untukmu, jaejoon-ah..' batinnya kemudian terbang melayang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Arghh...

Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan saat rantai dilehernya menyalurkan aura panas ditubuhnya, dia masih mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai itu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

Kedua tangannya kembali untuk menarik rantai itu, lengan putihnya terlihat memerah karena terus mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tiba-tiba...

'..aniya...jangan katakan apapun lagi...' batinnya menggeleng frustasi.

Ular kuning itu...

Dia menatap jaejoong tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Hewan itu seperti membayanginya, membisikinya kata yang tak seharusnya dia dengar, mata jaejoong terpejam kuat.

Namun ular kuning itu malah seperti memberikannya kekuatan lain untuknya, kedua tangan jaejoong menarik rantai itu kuat hingga...

Prangg...

Dengan sekali hentakan kedua rantai yang mengikat lehernya itu terlepas begitu saja, mata tajamnya berkilat, dia menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi tajamnya.

Jaejoong melemparkan rantai itu kelantai lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

..jung yunho...

Langkah jaejoong semakin cepat, namun saat akan membuka pintu terbuat dari baja itu...tak disangkanya jika sekawanan burung iblis menghalanginya.

Srett...

Kaki jaejoong setengah berlari untuk melenyapkan burung-burung yang menghalaunya itu, hingga...

Bushh...

Burung-burung itu menghilang menjadi debu, jaejoong terdiam...sampai tak lama hingga sosok bayangan yunho terlihat disana.

'..d..dia...' batin jaejoong terkejut, tubuhnya seperti sulit untuk digerakan.

Tangan yunho mengarah padanya lalu dengan sekali gerakan, tubuh jaejoong seperti tertarik padanya, jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Lengan yunho menahan pinggangnya.

"**..you're mine...**"

Slurpp...

Dia menjilat pipi jaejoong dengan lidahnya, mata jaejoong masih terpejam...tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat namja tampan itu kembali menggigit lehernya.

"..h...hentikan yun, ..hen..tikan..." tubuhnya seperti melemah begitu saja, namun yunho tak mempedulikannya sedikitpun.

Namja tampan itu semakin menghisap darah dileher jaejoong, dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari leher mulus namja cantik dalam dekapannya itu.

"..hahh...yunh...hhentikan...mi..mianhae..." air mata jaejoong mengalir begitu saja.

"..." tubuh yunho terdiam ditempatnya, taringnya masih menembus kulit leher jaejoong.

"..mianhae..." kali ini jaejoong melapalkannya dengan cukup lantang, yunho lalu melepaskan tancapan taringnya dileher jaejoong, sisa-sisa darah itu terlihat disana.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghentikan air matanya, namun saat matanya kembali terbuka, dilihatnya tatapan tajam yunho yang seperti membunuhnya.

"k..kau harusnya bertanya kenapa aku m..membunuhnya" suara jaejoong terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"kim jaejoon...aku yang membunuhnya, yunho" teriak jaejoong dan...

Srett...

Bughh...

Tubuhnya terhempas kelantai dengan kerasnya, saking kerasnya hingga sepercik darah keluar dari mulutnya.

..uhukk...

Jaejoong terbatuk, cairan merah itu terlihat disudut bibir cherry-nya.

"..aku membencinya melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini..."

Srett...

Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya saat yunho mengayunkan tangannya, sampai beberapa saat namja cantik itu tak merasakan apapun ditubuhnya.

"..pergilah..." yunho berbalik kemudian meninggalkannya, jaejoong menggeleng.

Tap...

Brukk...

Dia bangkit kemudian memeluk tubuh yunho dari belakang, air matanya kembali mengalir, yunho mematung ditempatnya.

"..j..jae..joon-ah..."

"ani...aku bukan jaejoon"

Yunho merasakan punggungnya yang basah, dekapan jaejoong dipunggungnya pun semakin terasa erat, dia memejamkan matanya.

"..pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu..."

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dipunggung yunho, jika kematian memang takdirnya selanjutnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya, tangan yunho mengepal erat.

Kim jaejoong... Kim jaejoon...

Dua orang yang memiliki rupa yang sama namun kepribadian dan lahir didunia yang berbeda.

Kilatan merah kini terlihat dimata tajam yunho, tatapannya begitu mengerikan.

"baiklah...itu pilihanmu..."

Srett...

"..ARHH..." jaejoong berteriak saat sebuah belati tiba-tiba tertancap didadanya.

Matanya membulat terkejut saat belati itu menembus tubuhnya dan dalam seketika tubuh itu memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan ruangan itu termasuk yunho.

Burung-burung dihutan sana terbang dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkan sarangnya.

Cahaya yang begitu terang dan menyilaukan, tubuh jaejoong hampir ditutupi seluruh cahaya itu, cahaya yang seperti menerbangkannya.

Srakk...

Bruukkk...

Seketika cahaya menyilaukan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri disana, lengan yunho menahannya.

Sekilas dia melirik kearah belati yang kini berubah menjadi debu itu.

Ditatapnya jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya, raut wajahnya terlihat dingin namun terkesan damai.

Tap...

Yunho menggendong jaejoong bridal style, tatapan tajamnya hanya memandang tajam lurus kedepan, dia terus berjalan hingga kedua tubuh itu seperti menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ditempat berbeda dengan nuansa dingin yang menusuk kulit yang sama, terbaring dua sosok namja cantik yang terlihat memucat.

Dan satu diantara kedua namja cantik itu, terlihat menggerakan jemarinya lemah.

"..y..yunho..." panggilnya disela igauan bawah sadarnya.

Matanya terpejam dengan gelisah lalu tak lama terlihat peluh yang kini membasahi kening lalu pelipisnya, nafasnya sedikit tak teratur.

Tap...

Tap...

Bayangan hitam itu menghampirinya, mata tajamnya menatap namja cantik itu dalam diam hingga tangannya terulur untuk meraih bibir cherry itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Tubuhnya mematung sesaat, hingga dia mulai melapalkan nama namja cantik itu.

"..buka matamu, kim jaejoong..."

Jaejoong seperti terusik didalam mimpi buruknya, matanya terkatup semakin kuat hingga dia membuka matanya dengan peluh yang terlihat membasahi pelipisnya.

Nafasnya masih tidak stabil hingga dia menatap namja dihadapannya, sekilas mata keduanya kembali bertemu sampai namja itu berbalik meninggalkannya.

..arhh...

Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan sesak didadanya, matanya menuntunnya untuk melihat kearah bekas tusukan belati itu.

"..."

Namun satu hal yang baru disadarinya, tubuhnya half-naked.

Dengan berat, kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian dadanya itu, tapi tak kalah terkejut saat didapatinya tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai tulisan yang tak dimengertinya.

"..yunho..." bisiknya sebelum namja itu menghilang.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak bangun lalu menginjak lantai untuk menghampiri sosok yunho disana.

"katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku, yunho" jaejoong berdiri menghadap punggung yunho yang membelakanginya.

"bukankah kau ingin membalasnya padaku? kau tak melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku"

Tap...

Srakk...

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok jaejoong dihadapannya, mata namja cantik itu menatapnya lemah.

"kau mau menjadi pendampingku jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" terdengar dingin namun suara itu sebenarnya sangat lirih, suara lirih yunho padanya.

Saat jaejoong akan menjawabnya, suara yunho kembali memotongnya.

"kau! kau jangan pernah berpikir jika kau adalah jaejoon"

Srett...

Tubuh jaejoong kembali tertarik padanya lalu dengan cepat dia melumat bibir jaejoong, mata namja cantik itu membulat namun tak lama dia langsung terpejam saat merasakan lumatan yunho dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Ular kuning itu...

Dia melingkar, menjulurkan lidahnya diperpotongan leher jaejoong... tatapan tajam yunho terlihat mengamatinya.

Mengamati ular yang kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh putih namja cantik itu.

Tangan jaejoong kemudian terulur untuk meraih kepala ular itu lalu mempermainkannya dikedua tangannya.

Srakk...

Ular itu tiba-tiba terhempas lalu bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan itu, mulutnya terbuka lebar, jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

"ular itu...milikmu?" tanyanya menatap yunho.

Yunho tak menjawabnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Tangan yunho terulur untuk menyentuh lalu membelai rambut jaejoong perlahan, namja cantik itu tersenyum menatap yunho dihadapannya.

Chu~

Jaejoong mendekat kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka... yunho menyambut bibir jaejoong dengan pagutannya, mata jaejoong terpejam kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher yunho.

..nghh...

Sengaja jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga bibir bawahnya itu terluka mengeluarkan darah.

Slurpp...

Yunho menghisap darah dibibir jaejoong, mengulumnya seperti itu merupakan candu untuk-nya.

"**..you're MINE...**"

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat itu...

Namja imut itu masih menangis dengan hebatnya, keputusan langit sudah ditetapkan... siapa pun tak bisa untuk menyangkalnya, termasuk dirinya.

"..ini tak adil... hanya karena namja iblis itu kalian menghukum hyung ku"

"dia yang memilih jalannya sendiri, kim junsu"

Tangis junsu tak terbendung, itu tak seperti hyungnya yang melawan kaumnya sendiri untuk namja yang dicintainya.

"..hyung akan kembali..." tangis junsu keras pada mereka.

"ANI, walaupun dia kembali kami tak akan membiarkannya...jaejoong bukanlah bagian dari kita lagi, kau sadarlah"

"hikss...hikss...ani...ini tak mungkin...ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
